Child in question
by gonewithdafeather
Summary: Angel get rewarded. BA fic. After 'Not Fade Away'
1. After the fight

Angel looked around, He had survived the battle, but must of his friends have not. Wes was dead now, in heaven with his beloved Fred. Gunn was nowhere to be found, and Illyria was frantically searching for him. There were only three of them left now, Angel, Spike and Illyria.

"Have you found him?" Angel asked with persistence.

"No. Charles has vanished." Illyria said.

"Well I'm sure the bloody git will show up sometime, unless he's like bound to the big bad law firm." Spike said with a grin on his face.

"Lets get something to eat and some rest before we go search for him."

"Dad!" Conner said running toward Angel. "I need to show you something.

"What? Where are we going?" Angel asked with a slight frown on his face.

"To the post office"

"Why?"

"I don't know, all I know is that Cordelia and this weird Irish guy told me to take you to the post office. All of you."

"Fine, Guys you coming." Angel asked with slight annoyance. It had been a VERY long day for him. Fighting demons, dragons, and not to mention demons. Also with the loss of his friends was even harder. He needed the people that he once trusted but now they were all gone, first Buffy, then Doyle, and Cordelia and so on.

"Warrior we have been expecting you."

"Buffy?"


	2. Rewards

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters I am simply borrowing them for my story. So please please do not sue me.

AN: I give mad props to clevamugglegrl03, for helping me out with this bright idea even though she doesn't know it. Also, to ka-mia2286 for being my first reviewer.

**Chapter 2 Rewards**

Angel stood shocked for a moment. He thought to himself why was Buffy there? Why was the whole Scooby gang there too?

"Warrior we have brought you here to reward you." The female oracle said.

"To reward all of you." The male oracle said correcting his sister.

"Yes to reward all of you." She said correcting herself.

"We give to you Xander Harris, your eye, and your true love Anya. You are a little being but your humor brings your far."

"Hey can't I get like Carmen Electra or something." He said half jokingly.

"To willow, we are going to further your powers even more. Use this power for good and do not take advantage."

"Hey, that's not fair why does she get the power. Women." Xander said annoyed.

"What do I get? What do I get?" Spike asked like a little child on Christmas.

"You vampires are given two choices Immortality or wealth." The Male oracle said.

"I bloody well choose wealth."

"Giles you have suffered so much…"Female oracle said cut off but none other than Spike.

"Yeah not to mention how many times he's been knocked unconscious. Bloody wanker."

"Shut your tongue or I will take back your gift," The male oracle said annoyed.

"Giles you have suffered so much so your gift is that you get to have Jenny."

"Jenny?"


	3. Passions

Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own any of these characters, so please do not sue me. I have no money.

A/N: I don't know how to make changes on my stories so I will say this. Buffy did not say "Warrior we have been expecting you." Further more (I like this whole sounding smart thing its fun!.) Anyways, Dawn is not with them she decided to reside with Kennedy Faith, who did not come during this. That is all. Oh and to my entire lovely fans you better start reviewing.

**Chapter 3 Passions**

Wow Angel thought. I wonder what I get.

"Illyria even though you are a goddess of darkness you have stayed with Angel through the whole fight. Do you want to go back to where ever you cam from?" The male oracle said without taking a breath.

"I wish to know what has happened to Charles, and also to have Fred and Wesley reunited." Illyria stated formally.

"You do not wish for your powers to be returned or to go back to your original dimension? I do not understand." The male oracle stated.

"Be quite brother I think that is sweet that she wants those lower being to be reunited." The female oracle said amazed.

"Well then it is done, even though the lower beings are dead we will on this occasion return them back to being human. Goddess you can still keep your body." The male oracle said.

"Now, to the soul mates."

An: I know this is a short chapter. I apologize but, I have no time between, family, work, and school. Plz, Review, because I love what you right. Most of you anyways.


	4. Where Am I?

_Disclaimer: I have said this many, many times Buffy or Angel does NOT belong to me so no suing shall be involved._

_AN: Thanks to all who read my stories it makes me feel special. So Review and hit that purple button. P.S. this shall be my last chapter for about 2 weeks so plz be patient._

**Chapter 4 Where am I?**

**Buffy POV**

Does she really have to call us soul mates? I mean seriously, our relationship is that of Romeo and Juliet. I feel so bad for

telling him I'm not finished "baking." Truth be told, I will always be ready for Angel, I will never stop loving him, or love him

less. He is my one and only. I look at him, he looks at me back. I know what he is thinking; I always know what he is

thinking. We have that bond you know. Maybe you don't. I'm listening to these blue people talk to Angel. Oh. MY. Gosh. I

listen to what they just told me; I can't breathe. I reach out, I suddenly feels strong arms around me. I know it is Angel.

Everything is turning black. Where am I?

_I know this is short but I had to give you sumin. So hit that button and review._


	5. Angels

Disclamir: I have said this over and over again! I do not own any of this so please don't sue me I have no money.

AN: I have finally written a chapter woo. So yall can review and I can write some more, this will probably be about 15 chapters but it might be even more now that I have shorter Chapters.

Angel's POV

Soul mates? That's a laugh I mean seriously all that come to mind is Romeo and Juliet. I feel angry that she wasn't ready to give us a try again I mean. I will always love her. I will always feel the same way. I look at her, she looks at me too, and there is so much pain that is between us. Always knowing that we can truly never be together, I mean she will die and I will never change my appearance, also knowing that we can never have…

Wait that can't be. We can't it was lost. I could only remember. I look at Buffy. She looks like she is going to faint so I catch her and before I know it she goes into a dreamful slumber.

I am so sorry that it is short but 8 DAYS till school is out. Expect more


	6. Who, What, When, Where, Why, and How

AN: wow it's been so long since I've written anything. So anyways yall know the drill hit the purple button and review.

**Chapter 6**- Who, What, When, Where, Why, and How

"Bloody hell" Screamed Spike. Everyone just stared at the blue people. All were in shock. People couldn't even register what was happening.

"You're saying we had a child we didn't know about. Why didn't you tell me, tell us." Angel said angrier than all hell.

Everyone looked at him the pain you could clearly see. Who could blame him, he deserved it, and he saved the world countless times. He should've at least known about this. He and Buffy deserved their happiness after everything they have been through.

"Everything had to fall in place first. You guys shouldn't have been together in the first place. A slayer and a vampire, which is quite on heard of." The male oracle said.

"Brother you are being to rough on these warriors. It is quite romantic." The female oracle said swooning. Her brother just groaned in response.

"Warrior, your anger is getting the best of you. You need to be asking all the right questions." The male oracle replied.

"5 W's and 1 H" Xander said with everyone looking at him.

"What the blazers are you talking about?" Spike questioned. Everyone was nodding in response to what he just said. Except for Buffy of course who was still unconscious, with Angel holding her whispering in her ear.

"Who, What, When, Where, and Why, and How." Xander said with a proud smile on his face.

Everyone sat there astonished that for once he said something smart. They heard a moan come Buffy.

"Where is she?" Buffy asked with tears swelling up. Feeling Angel's lovely hands around her

I know this is short but I am getting writers block, and my boyfriend won't leave me alone.


End file.
